dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
World - Warzone
“Right you lot, I’m to brief you on war zone etiquette—so listen up! It’s real simple… Do what you’re told, keep your weapon clean and your head down. Oh, and don’t touch nothing.” — Sergeant “Brassneck” Hobbs, Scintillian 23rd. If there is one unifying thread that binds the Imperium together throughout its millennia of existence, it is war. The Imperium was built and is sustained through bloody crusades and eternal conflict, and the Calixis Sector is no exception. Despite its reputation as a civilized though remote sector, Calixis too has its share of combat zones. To travel through the sector is to see numerous conflicts, ranging from the small-scale skirmishes of rebellious workers and factions to planetwide carnage caused by xenos incursion or infection. The Hammer of the Emperor, as His Imperial Guard forces are commonly called, is indeed an apt name as the warfare practiced by Imperial forces is as brutal and unforgiving as a hammer strike to the face. Many conflicts are but brief flashes measured in days or months, others can last for decades or longer. Ignorance is a virtue, with the most conflicts going unknown to the toiling multitudes of the sector, their knowledge limited to rousing propaganda and scant rumour brought back by battle-weary troopers whose dreams are the endless nightmares of men who have seen too much. Arming for Battle The Departmento Munitorum is, among other things, responsible for providing munitions, war machines, armaments and other support material vital to maintain Imperial Guard forces and their ability to prosecute war. This vast logistical enterprise stretches across the Imperium, and without it the Hammer of the Emperor would simply fall apart. In the Calixis Sector, the Munitorum’s headquarters can be found on Scintilla, where legions of administrata cogitate and sequester contracts and orders with forge worlds, fanes and hives to supply their needs, thus ensuring the continued security of Calixis space. Munitorum Standard As the Departmento Munitorum is the largest weapons production and procurement agency in the galaxy, it is no wonder that their products have become the standard for the Imperium. Whilst there are countless variations of the basic lasgun for example, almost all function in a fairly common manner with the standard nineteen-megathule power pack. Without such standardisation the Imperial Guard could not effectively fight across the wide expanse of Imperial space. Weapons as described in the Dark Heresy core rulebook are for the most part examples of this Munitorum standard, and exist in great numbers; there are thousands of variant patterns used as well by Guardsmen and other Imperial agents of course. Many of these are captured combat trophies, unauthorised battlefield modifications, or weapons from the hives where such near-endless customisations abound. Usually it is up to each Guardsman to procure nonstandard ammunitions, either through battlefield scrounging or side dealings with Munitorum field officials. Such extra work is usually a fair trade, as, for most, having such a weapon Any world can become a Warzone at any given time, so worlds will generally not be listed here unless the game progresses to actual eternal Warzones. Category:Worlds